Unexpected
by MrsGNSalvatore
Summary: One-shot - An unexpected visit from Damon produces an unexpected result... Please r&r...a full story is in the works so bare with me...


She's busy working, concentrating on her day & putting stock away in her room before heading to leave it & tidy outside. Unbeknownst to her he arrives, unannounced, in the outfit he knows she loves most on him.

She moves to open the door & bumps right into him.

He's amused, she can tell by the look on his face. A soft smile gracing his lips, the one she loves to see & always tries to cause whenever they work together. He pushes on forward, forcing her to take a step back into the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind him.

His face is unreadable as he turns slightly & flicks the catch, locking the door, & she watches on puzzled by his action.

He turns back towards her before taking a step forward & to the side, turning so that she's forced to turn her body with him…he steps again causing her to back against the wall leaving only a fraction of distance between them.

He looks her in the eyes properly for the first time since his arrival, blue piercing brown, a determined look on his face she hasn't seen before & she watches as his eyes slowly darken with previously unspoken lust & want. Watching him, her heart rate kicks into over drive, her skin flushing, as her breath becomes unsteady.

He leans in towards her, breathing in her perfume as the heady sent of his aftershave, which she's sure he wears just to be a tease, hits her causing wet heat to pool between her legs.

He places his hands on the wall at either side of her head, his eyes never leaving hers as he drops his head before closing them & kissing her slowly for the first time.

He pushes his body against her, pressing her firmly in to the wall, finally allowing her to feel all of his hardened length like she's imagined so many times before as she grips on to his biceps & revels in his kiss.

Her breath hitches at the contact & he takes it as an invitation to deepen their kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, exploring gently at first then growing in intensity with new found want & need by the second…

He breaks away to allow them both to catch their breath, risking a glance at her, watching her chest heave as she tries to slow her rapid breathing.

He smiles that smile again as he leans back in, peppering soft open mouthed kisses down the side of her neck while he slides his hands down from the wall, traveling down her sides to cup her ass.

She slides her hands up his arms, over his shoulders & runs them up his neck into his hair. As she threads her fingers through his soft locks, she tugs gently to release his lips from her neck & guides them back to hers in a vain attempt to stifle the soft moans she's trying so hard not to make, painfully aware of the people shopping just outside the door.

As the intensity of their kiss once again increases he lifts her, pushing her skirt up her thighs so that she can wrap her legs around him, the lace from the holdups she wears just hoping to tease him slightly, helping her grip firmly onto him.

He presses her harder against the wall, pushing himself firmly between her legs so that she can feel the evidence of his arousal where she is now aching so badly to have it.

She feels a small smile once again grace his beautifully soft lips as his fingers traces the tops of her holdups as he moves his hands from her ass towards his fly before freeing himself from the now overly tight confines of his pants.

He skims his hand along the underside of her thigh as he moves to pull her now soaked underwear to the side. He dips his fingers into her, dropping his head onto her shoulder, moaning at how wet she is for him.

She gasps at the feel of his fingers inside of her & her grip in his hair tightens as she automatically pushes her hips towards him, instinct taking over & trying to take his fingers further into her aching core.

He slowly removes his fingers from her & she whimpers quietly at the loss.

He pulls back to look her in the eyes, his cerulean blue orbs searching hers for any uncertainty or sign that he should stop before this thing between them, that started as nothing more than a casual flirtation, passes the point of no return.

Finding none he watches her as he takes hold of himself & places his tip at her entrance before slamming his lips to hers with bruising force while thrusting himself home.

They both still for a second, allowing each other a moment to revel in the feeling of him inside of her.

As he begins to move she brings her hands down to his shoulders & grasps firmly onto him so that she's able to push down harder onto him in time with every thrust, taking him deeper into her, hungry to have every inch of his gloriously hard cock inside of her.

As he pounds himself into her she tries desperately not to cry out, kissing him as much as possible in a vain attempt to stifle the noise she making between gasps of pleasure. Their tongues fight for dominance as they continue to fuck ever harder.

Suddenly he pulls her away from the wall, taking all of her weight & never allowing himself to leave her dripping wet pussy. He heads them towards the shelving beside them before placing her against them.

She removes her hands from him & uses them to help support her weight as he moves his hands to her hips to increase his leverage on her, changing the angle of his pounding assault & hitting that spot inside of her that he soon finds drives her crazy.

As he feels her pussy walls beginning to flutter around him with the first signs of her impending orgasm he speaks for the first time, whispering to her that he wants her to come all over his hard cock, telling her he's imagined it so many times.

Caught up in the moment she decides to be brave & risks a reply, telling him that she can wait to milk him into her.

He's shocked at her reply, pleased at her attempt to join in & with their words spurring him on he pounds into her at an ever more punishing pace as he pushes her to explode all over him.

He locks their lips back together as the power of her orgasm brings him to his & they swallow each other's cries of pure ecstasy.

As they both come down from their highs, their kisses begin to slow & he rocks his hips gently, his fading erection stroking her insides & she feels him twitching with the last signs of his powerful orgasm inside of her. He pulls out of her slowly & she immediately misses the feel of him.

As they step apart they begin to straighten themselves out, fly's being zipped & suit jackets straightened while skirts are pulled down & blouses righted.

With one rather ridiculously shy look passing between them & one last wordless & soft almost chaste kiss, he unlocks the door & they both step out to continue their days with nothing to give them away other than their flushed cheeks.

As he moves to leave he speaks to her properly for the first time since his arrival "Good to see you Elena" she softy replies "You too Mr Salvatore" With a smirk on his lips, he makes one final comment as he backs towards the doors to leave "You know, I know I'm your boss & all Elena, but I think it's about time you started calling me Damon…" smiling & with a soft chuckle she replies before walking away "Maybe you're right, Good to see you too Damon…as always…"


End file.
